


Appetizing Negotiations (Unfinished)

by Howls_MC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Sex, Demons, Made Up Biology, Other, Paranormal, Simon Knight, Ti Sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howls_MC/pseuds/Howls_MC
Summary: This is an unfinished story. I might finish it later.Simon Knight is a waiter at Steady's who not-so-accidentally summoned a powerful demon. He was drunk and a little horny. Maybe a more than a little horny.Ti Sochi is said powerful demon and is sick of everyone's shit. She just wants to fuck and be fucked.Read about their adventures in Appetizing Negotiations.





	Appetizing Negotiations (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is encouraged. Be nice.

~Steady's Diner~  
~9:13 p.m.~

Simon takes the tray away from the table and fast walks towards the kitchen.  
  
“Whoa whoa whoa, sweetheart. Where are you going in such a hurry?” Simon startles and looks around for who talking to him.  
  
“Over here, baby.” A woman in a leather jacket waves at him from corner booth. She grins toothily when he rolls his eyes. Sadly, he has to go over there. Going to the customer when requested to was company policy. He'll get fired if he didn't. He walks to the woman and forces a tight smile.  
  
“Is everything alright over here? Do you need anything?” He smiles sweetly at the end of it. He's pretty sure that the venom in his voice showed how much he hates this though.  
  
“As a matter of fact, I do. I have a question for you.” She looks around for a moment before speaking again. “Sitting down would probably be better for this conversation.” Simon hesitates but her steely look makes him sit down in a flash. He's never seen this woman outside the diner. How she could know him is a mystery.  
  
“Don't look so confused, Moony. Let's get down to business. You, Simon Knight, summoned a demon yesterday, isn't that right?” She gives him another one of those sharp grins like she expects him to have an answer to that. He stares her in the face for a couple of seconds. They wait. Suddenly, her face changes. Her eyes glow red, her nails grow longer, her teeth sharpen, and Simon can't look away anymore. She grins again and pulls him to his feet.  
  
“Since you feel so stubborn today, I'll have no choice but to use force.” Her voice grows deeper and she firmly looks at him. “We are going outside, tell your boss that it is a family emergency. Don't bother telling him anything else, or I will make it several family emergencies. Understood.” Simon nods reluctantly. The nameless woman lets him go and places a hundred dollar bill on his hand.  
  
“Keep the change.”  He takes a deep breath and walks to the kitchen.

~Outside Steady's~  
~9:25 p.m.~

She's smoking when he comes outside. The air is cold and he could see his breath out here . She snorts and flicks away the cigar.  
  
“You coming, Moony?” He sighs and steps away from the diner. She guides him through the streets with a firm hand on his lower back. Sometimes her hand dips lower, ruining his concentration one slip at a time. He wants her fingers to go lower. He wants her to squeeze so hard he gets bruises. He's sweaty now and doesn't even realize when they get to an apartment building.  
  
The inside is bland. The walls were an awful off-white color and the carpets were once green it looks like. ‘Why a building like this would be in a wealthy neighborhood?’ he wonders. She guides him past the stairs in into a room that looks straight out of a design magazine.  
  
“Don't get your panties in a twist, darling. This is the worst place in the fucking complex. I don't pay rent.” Simon turns sharply and stares in astonishment. She looks back at him and grins again.  
  
“So, are you gonna tell me what I want to know or do I have to pry it from your lips?” Simon gulps and nods slowly. He doesn't want to get on her bad side.  
  
“Good. Now come here.” He dutifully walks to her, making sure that his head stays up. As soon as he's close enough, she snarls and pulls him close. He shudders. It's so hard to concentrate with her touching him. He feels so hot. It's burning just inside his skin. Her hands find his ass. She squeezes. The moan that comes out of his lips is short lived.  
  
‘Her lips are so soft.’ he hazily thinks. She presses her lips to his again. Her tongue slips in.

~Inside The Woman's Apartment~  
~10:35 p.m.~

It's official. Simon is going to die here.  
  
"C'mon baby, get your ass up here.” She rubbed the head of her cock on his hole. His eyes rolled back into his head and he pushed his ass back into her. Her hands were gripping his hips like a lifeline. He briefly worries if it will hurt or not but she prepared him well. Thinking about her fingers in him, he shudders. He wishes she stop teasing him and get on with it already.  
  
Finally, finally, she pushes in oh so slowly. She's halfway submerged when he gasps.  
  
"Oh my god. Please, don't tease me. Please, just fuck me." He pushes back again but she holds him still, denying him any movement. His hands curl in the sheets. She thrusts in again and his arms give out.

Ti Sochi was drowning. She didn't know what was up and what was down. All she knew was that this guy was one good fuck. He whimpered as she pulled on his hair. She shoved his head down and grabbed his throat. Feeling his Adam's apple bob in her hand was heavenly.

She didn't know what felt better. Her cock inside of him or his throat in her hands. Every so often she would squeeze, just to see his mouth open a bit wider and and eyes roll back. She didn't even know she wanted this until now. She wanted him screaming under her.  
  
"You're so good. Better than I expected. Didn't think you'd be such a good fuck." She thrust in hard, grinding her dick in him.  
  
They both were lost in pleasure for a couple of moments. Each of them were straining, pushing towards one goal, release. It was like a furnace in the room.  
  
Pleasure shocked it's way up Simon's spine everytime she squeezed his neck a bit harder. He wanted her to pull his hair. He wanted her to bite him so hard, it would leave bruises he'd see the next week. He wanted her, all of her. He wanted everything she had.

They both gasped together as the room got hotter and hotter. Simon was almost there, hips bucking back into her cock. His little whimpers made her want to shift. She wanted to let go of her form and fuck him into oblivion. Sadly, they didn't discuss any of that.

Ti thrusts into him harder, slamming her hips into his. She pulled out and turned him over. He was panting as she looked at him. His eyes were watering and he was drooling. His hips jerked back and forth. His hands clutched the sheets beneath him. He was desperate. He was a fucked-out mess. Her cock ached as she watched shake. She needed him.

"I'm gonna fuck your goddamn brain out." She grins again and fire licks up her spine.

A scream tore from his throat as she thrust in again, pressing against that little bundle of nerves inside him. She hit each and every one of his sweet spots. Simon threw his head back and moaned loudly. She bent over, still pushing inside of him, and bites his neck hard.

Simon was so close. So achingly close. His hands flew to her shoulders and pulled her down. Her thrusts pushed him further and further up the bed before she snarled and pulls him back down. Her cock presses against his prostate again. He's dying, burning up. Her cock feels like fire inside. He gasp as everything goes white.

She's gasping, thrusting as hard as she can in this form. Ti feels the darkness flitting around inside her, pushing against the barriers. She can't. Not now at least. Maybe later. Once they discuss the rules again, she will fuck him like he needs. He arches under her, mouth opening in a silent scream. His hole squeezes her cock so hard, she think it might pop. Her eyes roll into her head and she cums, hard. It takes everything she has to not to let go of her form then. She pushes in and pants into his neck. His hips jerk again.

He rides the wave, almost going into shock when it stops. He's dazed, hips still jerking. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, gasping as she fills him with heat.

~Inside Ti's Apartment~

~11:34 p.m.~

He was laying on his side besides her. His cheeks were still flushed from the 'activities' they were doing earlier. He looked delicious

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Remember, this is my first story. Criticism is appreciated but be nice. I'm sensitive.
> 
> If you want more tell me.


End file.
